


The Invincibility of Invisibility

by Cupcakes2022



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Has a Twin, Immortal Harry Potter, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Master of Death Harry Potter, Overprotective Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakes2022/pseuds/Cupcakes2022
Summary: Jessi Flank, died and reincarnated as Dominic Potter twin of Harry Potter. Living in fear of messing up his twins 'destiny', and worried his brother dearest would die at any second because of his very existence.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Original male character/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 36
Kudos: 74





	1. The train and the home

I could barely register the feeling of ground beneath my feet, or the shaking of my hands as the fuzzy haze overtook my mind and dulled my thoughts, and worries. A deceitful feeling of Lightness numbed everything from my feelings to my body. I arrived at my chosen destination staring over the tracks.

A stillness overtook me as all the feeling rushed back with vengeance. The cold autumn wind barreling against my skin causing a shiver. My legs burned from the walk that took hours, and the hysterical feelings that bubbled under the surface threatened to break my mind or my resolve. I know if I do not do this now then I would never have the courage to do this again.

_This is for the best, it has to be this way. I need to fix it.  
_

I could hear the train in the distance, and with the sound brought the lightness back. The blanket of numbness brings with it a imitation of comfort and love. The train is the embodiment of everything I messed up by existing. Destiny. The reason I chose this way of death was also for the reason, the irony of it all was to much to pass up.

An effort to amuse myself in my finally moments, but at this moment I do not feel amused. No, I feel fear of being ripped apart and scattered upon this field. Fear of surviving and facing fate, and destiny once again. 

From the moment of birth I knew an entity up there made a mistake. I remember a life before, a life were I was once known as Jessi Flank. A life of warmth and love. A life that makes my current one pale in comparison. I knew an even bigger mistake was made made when I learn my brother's name and my own.

Harry Potter, The-boy-who-lived, was my brother. I just crashed landed into a popular story with my death and screwed everything up. Harry was treated worse that I was with our Aunt and Uncle. Petunia took a liking to verbally degrading him, well Vernon would beat him. Leaving me to pick up the pieces of the broken boy, who craved affection like a bear craves honey. My existence within this house was always ignored.

I could leave for days on end and nobody would notice. Even our cousin, admittedly not the brightest bulb in the pack, forgets I even exist.

Maybe the one thing I vaguely remember reading about Horcruxes was right, that Horcruxes bring out negative emotions and amplify them. Something about their existence being something against natural order. I'd rather not make any excuses for our Aunt and Uncle, abuse is bad.

I was content to live as the twin to the boy that lived, maybe even torment Snape with my appearance as I Heavily take after Lily Potter. Content to stay out the way and let life take it course, but then the accident happened. An accident that signaled the impact of my existence in the most negative way possible.

My brother died momentarily saving my life. Harry my precious eight year old brother with the heart of gold pushed me out of the way of a car. Letting it hit him. The were able to save him in the hospital, but he didn't wake up until five months later. It was only me who stayed by his bed day and night, practically living in the hospital.

When my brother had awaken from his coma he was different. For a moment I was worried he Truly did die and the Horcrux in his head took his place, but I quickly shot that thought down because the Horcrux in my brother's head was too weak to take control. None the less he did change from a quiet, shy, and timid boy to a callous, mature one with harden eyes. His eyes when they look at me is filled with determination and trepidation.

I left the next day. I walk and walked and didn't stop until I reached a railroad. I knew I was a coward. Only cowards would run from the messes they made, but I couldn't help it. Those cold eyes burned into my mind reminding me of the consequences my existence has.

I'll fix this the only way I know how. I'll cut myself from this and any future equation.

The train was closer now, but I wait to step onto the tracks just yet. To soon and I might chicken out and too late I would miss the train completely. I counted down in my head and when the count reached zero I jumped. It was short lived as an arm gripped my forearm and threw me back. The train went by without an incident and an elderly man had his back turned to me.

"What the Bloody hell where you thinking?! What would your parents think?! Your just a kid?!-"

The elderly man went on to scold me until I exploded into tears. He took sometime to calm me down and we talked.

I told him about my brother and the accident along with my feeling about how I'm uncertain about my existence in this world. He looked sad, but understanding. The he told me about his dog, he used to take his dog for walks down by the railroad, but his pup recently got to sick to walk down this way anymore. His pup died this morning so he decided to take a walk in memory for the poor fellow.

* * *

"Did you prevent it, Death?"

A boy with messy black hair and eyes reminiscent of the color of the killing curse whispered. His 'relatives' cowering on the Livingroom floor shaking and begging for forgiveness, filled him with felting excitement before once again concern eat at him. His brother wasn't supposed to die today, in past his brother killed himself during their fourth year.

An event that still gives him much grief and sadness. The depression of his brother going unnoticed by him as he was to preoccupied with the damn Tri-Tournament, and with his friends reactions to even notice his brother desperate attempt to reconnect. Not that he would have payed it any attention at the time because of his desperate need to fit in, he abandoned his brother.

His brother who was sorted into the house he was supposed to go into. Slytherin. Dumbledore, even thinking about that cursed old fool made him clenched his first in angry, who originally discourage the relationship between the brothers (subtlety of course) used his death to encourage Harry to fight more, and fighting is what Harry did.

He became Dumbledore's the perfect little weapon. 

It was only till after the war, when the elder wand laid in his hands did the compulsions wear off. As the Master of Death, as Death informed him, compulsions now melt off of him like butter to a hot pan. He felt betrayed, and angry. His brother would have wanted him to be safe and to be careful not rush to his death like a moron. Dumbledore ruined his brother's memory.

So, he ruined Dumbledore's perfect little imagine of a future without Voldemort. He killed and slaughter everyone, whether they were friends, foes, innocents, in memory of his brother. At first the resistance was small, but after twenty years magical Britain finally picked itself up again. He would always find infinity amusement in how he was able to do something Voldemort could not. Even when people tried to join his 'cause' he killed them as well.

The wizarding world as a whole fought together to stop him, but in the end it was a muggleborn with a sniper that did him in. 

An even funnier development if you ask him. When he was in limbo he asked death if he can see his brother, but that request was refused because as the Master of Death, Harry can not die and reach the place his brother was.

Death offered him something better though, a second chance. He'd still be the Master of Death no matter what, but he can go back and merge with his younger self.

And he took it. For his brother, who deserved to better life and to live to his fullest.

"I did, Master."

Death said. His figure was hovering above the ground and his cloak covered every part of his body. The Dursleys were stills begging and cowering like the pigs they are. Harry looked at death and then his relatives and nodded with a sadistic smile. Death, getting the cue, spread the black mist that surrounded him and covered the Dursleys. When the mist lifted nothing was left of them.

"You did well Death, very well."


	2. The Missing Family and The Not so Normal Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dominic makes it back home safe, and Harry... acts weird?

"I'm sorry, but the patient you are looking for was checked out this morning." 

A lady with brown greying hair sneers at me. Eyeing my old, baggy hand-me-downs with distain. Her eyes cruelly judge me, and my very existence based on my clothes and the dirt, that I got from my journey to and from the train station, that decorate them. 

"Please, he just couldn't have been. He only has just woken up from-" 

The lady pulls a face and she holds her hand up causing him to flinch. Not that the lady noticed or pretended to not notice. She narrows her eyes and starts typing on her computer. Her displeasure showing through the way she aggressively abused the keys. 

"There!" Her shrill voice exclaimed. "Says here your brother was checked out at 12pm by one Mr. Morte, now I must ask you to leave. You're a... heath risk to patients" 

The not so subtly dig at the current state of his clothes and her attitude made his eyes burn. In his past life he was never treated with this level of hate before, and he was a bit of a freak when it came to being clean. He remembers when he used to shower two times a day followed by bath. He wasn't always consistent with eating ever meal a day, but never went hungry. 

This new life of his was jarring. Everyone hates him, It's rare to even see a shower once a week, and hunger is as common as the bruises the have gathered on his skin. The only saving grace of this new life of his was Harry. His younger brother, by five minutes, as Harry keeps insisting. At first it was hard to think of him as real, because of the books and movies, but that feeling didn't last from long. 

"Thank you for your help," I flash her with the biggest fakest smile I could muster. 

Once I leave the door my expression instantly falls, and a sob escapes my lips. My brother, flesh and blood was taken. It didn't matter if he was Harry Fucking Potter, the boy who has the luck of gods and is loved by fate, he was fucking gone. He silently vowed that if he ever finds this 'Morte' and take him out if anything happens to Harry. 

The tears stained my face, but I refused to wipe them, not caring that when they dried it will leave my skin red and itchy. When I finally made it back to Surrey, I was hesitant to go back to 4 Privet Drive. What really was waiting for me? A cupboard? starvation? abuse? 

_I don't even have a brother to go back too. Why should I stay with them?_

A crow screeched a caw nearby, those thoughts immediately forgotten. My feet carried me to the door, and I knock. Knowing full well that Petunia doesn't keep a spare key around ever since Dudley snuck out last fall. How would they take the news that Harry was gone? Probably violently. 

The door opens and I could help but to sob again. Sinking to my knees in a mixture of shock, surprise, and relief. 

"Harry." 

Was the only word I could choke out as my younger twin wraps his arms around me and rocks us back and forth a bit. A set of movements that are familiar to me as I have done the same for Harry when Petunia is especially cruel with her words. I'm promptly moved to the Livingroom couch where Harry lays me. I couldn't help but look at him. 

Being in the hospital had help with the malnourishment it had seemed. With the scheduled meals and all. Harry's eyes seemed to glow more brightly then before, his hair turned a darker black, and the bones that use to protrude was now covered by a nice layer of thin fat. He looked healthier, still thin though. 

"Sleep a bit, I'll wake you up when dinners ready, Dom." 

Harry voice was smooth, and steady. Completely different then the way it usually is, but then I remembered the way Harry rocked my body back and forth to soothe me. This is my Harry. No matter how different he's being. 

I reached out just as he is about to leave me on the couch to go into the kitchen. 

"You scared me, I thought you were taken..." Harry smiles. 

Then quietly shushes me before finally leaving. All the emotions crashed leaving a lull of exhaustion that quickly claims my conscious. 

* * *

"Your human is asleep, master." 

Harry hummed, as he wandlessly transfigured one of Petunia's hideous pink cooking apron into a silky green one, with lions and snakes on them. Harry continued to hum as he pulled out all the ingredients needed to make his brothers favorite meal. A nice Shepard's pie. Then with a flick of his wrist the knives began to move on their own and the meal begins to prepare itself. 

His humming stops and he turns to death, his servant, with a inquisitive look. Ever since he became the Master of Death, he neglected death, and rarely ever called upon him. It was only after his own 'death' that he holds a conversation with him. He was a bit sour over his brother's own death, and naturally blamed the being itself. Now that his brother is back with him, he can't help but be curious about his new status and abilities. 

"How did a being such as yourself become a servant, Death? What caused this...predicament?" 

This question was met with a hollow gaze from the skeletal face, expression was unreadable. Death lets out a single breath that seems to echo throughout the room. It oddly enough reminded Harry of a dying persons last breath before death claimed them into his fold. 

"It was Fate, Master. Fate had me bound to servitude during the time that she was the Creator's bedwarmer. At that time, I had power, and she feared that I was... too powerful. I can only use that power again if my Master orders me too, and I can only answer questions my Master asks." 

Harry sat up straighter and smiled at death. Can only answer if asked? How very... convenient of Fate. Harry knows enough about the gods, from old tomes he used to research about resurrections and the vail. He knows that Fate, oversaw Prophecies, and her 'chosen' creatures are the centaurs. 

"Was? Ooh! Mind telling me about their failed relationship, how it began and how it ended? Whether or not this creator still cares about her? Perhaps any plans she may have regarding me, and my brother. Also, her jobs, previous or current." 

He was planning revenge against all those that wrong not only him, but his brother as well. If he has the chance at revenge against Fate, then he would gladly take it. 

Grinning with maliciously sharp teeth death spoke, 

"When the humans were created by the creator, Fate was assigned to them. She meticulously managed them; she didn't so much as allow them to breathe without her say so. Freewill was nonexistent. The only thing that she could not do was take life, she developed a hate of me which turned to fear, as I had taken the life of a fellow god.   
The god of chaos, a primitive one that the world did not have any need for. She seduced the creator, had the creator bind me so I could only act as a guide to the underworld without a master, a human one. When the creator learned that her love was not genuine, he took her powers away and gave it to their only child, Destiny, who has a more lack of control over humans.   
Fate had taken to making prophecies and selecting certain humans to do her bidding. She plans to use your brother as a method to control you, then dispose of him. She plans for you to fulfil her 'greatest' prophecy in order to regain her place back in the good graces of the creator. The creator is indifferent about her and he no longer loves her or cares for her. He has taken to a relationship with a goddess as old as himself, Magic." 

Harry nodded again following along with Death's words. 

"If I order you to take her life, would you be able too?" 

Harry was met with silence. Which then erupted into a manic laughter as Death became hysterical. When Death calmed down, he looked at Harry with a gaze that burned into his own. 

"Yes, Master. Do you order me too?" 

Harry considered this swaying his head left to right in a flowing manner as excitement coursed through his veins.

"Yes, Kill Fate. I alone cannot kill a god, even a weak one, and as a benevolent Master I'll let to have your revenge." The timer next to the oven dinged signaling that dinner was ready, "Go, accomplish your task. Come back to me again when my brother is asleep. I'll wait for you around midnight." 

And with the dismissal Death vanished. Leaving Harry to prepare the table. When he was done with the preparation he walked into the Livingroom. His brother was still asleep on the couch. Looking, he analyzed his older twin, Dominic's bones showing through the skin and his hair looked and probably felt like straw. 

Harry promised to take care of his brother. He suddenly remembers the appearance of his twin's teenage self. Dominic is a very cute child with or without the damage their relatives' caused. As a teen he is very, very good-looking. A grimace forms on his face as he remembers all the people that liked his brother's appearance. 

He vows to beat up (or kill) anyone that tries to seduce his precious brother. He suddenly gets the feeling that this task ahead is very long, and daunting. His brother had pale skin, his dislike of sunlight showing through, and hair that is a nice shade of dark red, a very similar color to their mother, and green eyes, that don't shine like Harry's but was still a beautiful emerald color. 

"Dom, get up. It's time for dinner." 


	3. Dinner, Fate’s Fate, and Harry’s plotting

He finally woke Dominic enough to drag him to the kitchen table, and fixed him a plate. The shepherd’s pie emitted a mouthwatering aroma. 

He noticed the twitch of Dom’s nose and his eyes light up, but he didn’t say a word. Just grabbed his middle and index fingers on his right hand with his left hand and twisted them. 

Harry frowned as he saw the red irritable skin, patches of dried skin peeling off. A nasty little habit that Dom had ever since he could remember. 

It got so bad that he was forced by Snape to wear special gloves, that prevent it. 

He tried to remember the reason behind Dom’s habit but the only thing that was coming up, was Dom’s excessive showering at Hogwarts. 

It become a sort of Hogwarts joke, people would tease him about it a lot. 

His fists clenched at the memory. His poor brother wouldn’t even be able to tell the difference between someone being mean, or playful. 

If Dominic could hear his brothers thoughts he would be up in arms and would have ignored Harry for a whole week before forgetting about it completely.

“Where’s the Dursleys? There’s only two plates set out.” 

Dominic winced at the obvious statement he made. Feeling stupid for pointing it out, but also curious about the Dursleys as they have never missed a meals unannounced. 

His brother’s cooking tasted like heaven, at least when they are allowed eat it is.

“They moved out this morning, couldn’t take us being Freaks and left,” Harry said causally, but that caused Dominic to been to panic.

If the Dursley’s leave then would that effect the blood ward? I have the same blood as Harry so it could still work. If they leave them where would we go, foster care? Adoption? 

“We own the house, Dursley’s said so, our parents paid for it.” Harry said, cutting into Dominic’s worries and easing his mind.

He didn’t mention that it was Dumbledore using their parents money to pay for it.

Dominic wanted to protest, but he couldn’t bring himself to. Instead he took a seat and started eating.

  
The food warmed him body, and with one look at his brother’s smiling face, his heart warmed as well. 

Why ruin a happy mood? Harry’s happy mood, so, why shouldn't I be happy for him too. 

Dominic ate a bit, but when he was finished there was still a lot of food left on his plate. 

Holding his stomach, he felt uncomfortable not being able to finish his plate and debated forcing himself to eat more. 

He picked up his fork with hesitation. As he was going for another bite Harry grabbed his plate, and put it and the rest of the pie into the fridge. 

At Dominic’s protest, Harry responded. 

“You don’t have to force yourself to eat if you’re already full. If you get hungry again you know where it is, now go take a shower all that dirt and grime can’t be healthy.” 

Dominic head shot up so fast you would think he heard a gunshot close by. Dominic slowly got up, and then ran to the stair, up them. Then finally a door slammed shut from upstairs. 

Harry couldn’t help but shake his head and release a chuckle. He moved to clean up the kitchen humming a popular muggle song from the future.  
  


* * *

A beautiful woman without any imperfection was laying sideways on a cushion that shaped like a cloud.   
  


A glass of wine in one hand and a pen in the other. The drawling before her was intricate and very beautiful, but lack intent.

The painting eluded a feeling like a hollow beauty reminiscent of a porcelain doll.   
  


She stared at the painting. Her face a neutral expression, soon twisted into Distain, as she ripped the painting she was looking at into pieces.

”Why?! Why?! Why?! I’ll never get it right, I just want to succeed at this... Magic is just so perfect! And talented! I see why the Creator left me for her!”

A figure slowly formed from the darkness in the corner of the room. The woman on the large cushion acknowledged the figure with a overly happy, borderline smug grin. 

”Have you come to stare at me again? Death. You tend to do that a lot. If I didn’t know any better I’d believe you to be infatuated with me.”

The woman laughed, knowing full well that he cannot respond. She got up from her seat and slowly made her way over. Her revealing dress dragged behind her.

She passed all the paintings she destroyed an her way, and stalked over to death.   
  


Her hands reached and held his skeletal face like she would have an old lover. Death’s skeleton hand caressed her thigh before moving it up her body.

She shivered, and pressed herself against him. Her grin turning malicious.

”I knew you wanted me.”

Deaths hand reached to her neck and he grabbed it. His sharp finger bones tighten with such force that they dug into her neck. Golden Liquid dripped from the wounds.

Death slowly crushed the part of her throat that was in his hands. Watching her eyes morph into horror.

A slow pain filled end, for the goddess that thought she could best death.

When death was done crushing her throat he held her and gentle pressed his skeletal mouth onto her soft blood filled lips.

* * *

Scrubbing my skin raw, until the crawling feeling left. Leaving the bathroom to a silent house.   
  


I started calling Harry’s name, but there was no response. Wrapped in a towel he proceeded to walk downstairs and into the Livingroom.

A note laid innocently on the kitchen counter. Signed by Harry. 

  
  
**Dear Brother Dom,**

**Im going out for a bit. Plotting Evil things for evil people, I’ll be back by 10. Love you**

**Sincerely Harry**

I couldn’t help the laughter that erupted from my chest, but then worry set in as i recalled the hospital and Harry’s recent release. ****  
  


_Who the hell is Morte?_


	4. Diagon Alley, Lordships, and shopping.

Harry's hands had begun to shake slightly as he enters the small little dinky pub. It has been a long time since he has last seen the Leaky Cauldron so full life.

His expression was peaceful, but his magic swarmed dangerously around him. Causing a few magically sensitive creatures, and Wizards to shiver and quickly leave. The other occupants were either to intoxicated to notice the shift in magic, or simply inept at sensing magic like the majority of Wizards, and witches. The one who could sense him was infinitely more entertaining to hunt then the other ones.

Hands twitching for a wand that wasn't in his hands, and his heart beating with adrenaline. Voices in his head telling him to chase and break them. He let out a long drawn out sigh, and quickly gathered himself.

He has to control himself better, _if I don't control myself, how would I be able to help Dom? He would be all alone, and he'd hate me. I can't let it happen..._

Practicing the breathing exercises that was once the advice of Hermione, an old time friend turned to puppet by Dumbledore. **He** really ruined her, a genius mind stifled and pumped full of **his** views.

 _ **The greater good** , what a disgusting saying, I'll erase it from the history books when I get the chance._

The Alley itself had a much more striking change to Harry then the pub, as it was cheerful. 

After a few minutes of just watching and comparing the alley to the one from his before his rebirth, Harry was knocked over by someone coming in through the pub. A older man with a bowl hat, and a short brown mustache had come through. The older man had his eyes narrowed and a disdainful look on his face.

"Its not a sideshow, little cretin. Muggleborns I swear-" 

The man continued to complain, fixing his clothing and striding forwards. Harry didn't miss the way the man eyed his clothes with disgust, but the man did miss the piece of Harry's magic that cling to him, reporting the his location to the small boy who grinned. 

"It appears I'll be having some fun after all, but first I have things to do." Harry mumbled to himself.

He walked towards Gringotts and waited, impatiently, for the goblin at one of the front desk to notice him. These little creatures, he noticed, liked playing mind games with wizards and took pleasure in making everything costly. 

"Name."

"Harry James Potter."

"Key."

"I don't have it on me, but I'm willing to do a blood test to prove my name, and heritage."

The goblin sneered at him, and started writing on a blank piece of parchment. Turning to his fellow goblin he gave him the letter and ordered him to do something in Gobblegook. As the other goblin left, Harry and the original goblin was left to make small talk. Where Harry learn that goblin's name is Filkrook. He was able to evoke passion into the tiny creature by directing the conversation to weapons and goblin made weapons.

It was minutes later that another goblin came, and introduced himself as Griphook. The account manager for the Potter estate. He was lead away from the front desks and into a private office that seems to belong to Griphook. Griphook brought out a small pin, and a piece of parchment that was blank. 

"Three drops of blood," Griphook said.

His attention returned to the stacks of papers on his desk. Harry grinned grabbing the pin, using it to rip a gash into the center of his palm. Cupping his hand as a small pool of blood began to form. He dipped the pin into the small pool and used the pin to drip three small red dots onto the paper. He just smiled sweetly at the goblin's shocked face, before wandlessly, spelling the blood away and healing his palm.

The parchment glowed and read his name, properties, vault balances, and assets. He was liable to claim one lordships, and one heirship. The Potter heirship, along with the Black lordship.

"Everything appears to be in order, do you wish to claim your lordships?" The Goblin said after snatching the parchment from him and inspecting it.

Harry was confuddled with Griphook's words as he mentioned both the Lordships being available when the potter one still said I could only claim Lordship when I was 'of age'. 

"Lordships? Sir, I thought I could only claim the Black Lordship," Harry asked curiously. 

Griphook sneered at him, but answered his question anyways. As the Account manager he could be fired for displeasing a client, or their magical guardian. He would be stuck with a desk job at the front, greeting Muggleborns and... socializing with Wizards. A shiver went down his spine at the thought of it. Forgetting that there was a wizard across from him.

"Usually to claim a Lordship the person must be an adult, but the Blacks were paranoid and cautious about line-theft and magical guardians manipulating their descendants. They had it set up where any underage descendants could claim the Lordship if they don't live with a member of the Black family, and no one of the Black family could take care of them. Your godfather was heir black, and your fraternal grandmother was a Black. Once the lordship is claimed, you will be legally emancipated, and after you claim the Black lordship you will be able to claim the Potter lordship."

Harry nodded along, pleased that he wouldn't have to play nice with Dumbledore until his 17th birthday.

Thinking of all the clothes he could buy for Dom, and all the traveling he could do with him excited him. His brother has always loved Foreign culture, he could take him to France, Greece, Italy, and Russia. His brother is going to love this. He started humming another song as he read through the list of properties, and balances in the vaults.

"I wish to claim them."

* * *

The rest of the business at Gringotts was handled.

When he learned that his parents had a will that was sealed, he unsealed them and asked Griphook if it can be made public. Soon everyone will be able to learn of the contents of his parents will. Not that he would be there to witness it, already planning a trip to America for him and Dom. They will leave in three days, and the will, will be read a week from now.

On his left hand his index finger holds a black band with the black crest and moto engraved into it, and the ring on his middle finger was similar except it was gold, with Potter crest.

_These rings symbolized freedom, and a step to a better future for Dom._

He had began walking to Madam Malkin's robes, before being stopped yet again, but instead of something happening again like the rude soon-to-be-dead man. It was a boy who fell onto the cobblestone path.

The boy was around his age and looked familiar to him. Maybe someone who he had (and will) gone to Hogwarts with him. He is a tall, dark skinned boy, cute enough to warrant cheek pinching, high cheekbones, and long, slanting eye. Pureblood probably. Everyone started crowding around him.

A beautiful woman that mirrored his appearance was holding him, and whispering into his ear. The duo didn't stay for long as the woman summoned a house elf and they popped out of there. Everything soon went back to normal, but he still couldn't help as his mind wandered back the boy. 

Soon he was getting measured next to a pair of ladies who was dressed lavishly, and gossiping. 

"How long to you think this one will last?"-Pinkie asked.  
"I don't know, but it wont be for long. Its been a year already, and this is already her 5th one."-Says monkey face  
"She'll be caught soon enough!"-Pinkie  
"shh, don't talk loudly, you idiot."-Monkey face scolded.

Harry at that point tuned them out.

When he was done he ordered the clothes and gave the Madam his brothers measurements. The clothes will be delivered by owl tomorrow. He couldn't wait to finally dress his brother up in clothes that are worthy of him, and burn not only the clothes but that hideous house down as well.

* * *

At the same time in a manor, tucked snuggly on the side of a mountain in Ireland. A boy and his mother were laying in bed. The mother was soothing his black hair, and whispering sweet words into his ears. Her magic reaching out to calm his, which was in a chaotic state.

"What happened my sweet little tesoro? Explain it to mother." She says and waits patiently for her son to answer her. 

The boy who had his head buried into her shoulder got up. His eyes filled with tears, red and puffy. The woman had to stop herself from cooing at her son's cute appearance, but instead smiled encouragingly at him.

"It... magic, It was so cold. I saw a field of people dying, and a man with bright green eyes. He destroyed everything."

The boy whimpered. Which shocked the woman as her son was usually very calm, and collected. Always the mature one with his friends. Merlin, she doesn't even remember the last time he cried. Nodding along as her son explained in more detail what he saw. When he was done she resumed whispering into his ears until he feel asleep. 

She left his room and headed towards the dungeons, ignoring her current husbands pleads for her to join him in bed with his cute Italian accent. Once in the dungeons she headed to the room that stored everything that her pervious husbands own. 

"Tilley." She called out and a female house elf popped in with her. The elf's smile spoke of so much love and adoration that She couldn't help but coo. Hugging the house elf, which squeaked and moved around to escape from her grasp. When her had her fill of the Tilley's reactions she looked at piles upon piles of things in the dungeon. Letting out a sigh she looked to Tilley.

"Can you sort through this pile, and order it. When you’re done tell me." She said and left.

Smiling innocently as she reached her room, a handsome half-naked man, laid before her on the bed. He was obviously enthusiastic about the night ahead, and so way she but it was for different reasons. She has ready set her eyes on a handsome 25th year old, who owns five estates and one winery. All that was left is to get rid of this thing holding her down.

"I've brought a new toy for us to play with. It will bring you to the greatest of heights," What she failed to mentioned was that it was a portkey and the location it leads to over 3,000 ft. above her person quidditch field. Where the team of Auror will find a broom damaged by altitude, and a dead intoxicated body.

"It would be a waste to not drink all of this very expensive wine. I had to walk all the way to the cold cellar to retrieve it." She pouted, shaking her body in an obviously teasing way.

The man's eyes sparkle in gratitude, and lust as he stared at her. Walking over to her he kissed her passionately and took the bottle of wine and downed a quarter of it. Before lifting her up and throwing her on the bed, where he was received with a giggle from her. 

"Now we wouldn't want you to stay cold, would we." He started licking her thigh before going lower. The woman thought it was a pity to dispose of such a nice, responsive gentlemen, but the more she thought of everything her new target has, and all that money, she moaned.

* * *

"Do you know who I am?! You can't do this!" A balding man said.

His body wrapped in ropes and chains, tied to a hug stone bolder at the edge of a lake. His screams of protest was met with a cruel laughter.

"I didn't know who you were at first, but now I do. Tell me Crouch Sr. did your wife willingly subject herself to Azkaban or are you just a meanie?" A boy stepped out into the light, his eyes glowing with such a bright green light that Crouch flinched. 

Before he could defend himself, Harry used his magic to merge the chains into Crouch's skin. The screams that, that action elicited was ear piecing, and caused all the surrounding animals to flea. Mostly just birds though.

"Oops, forgot I didn't care. die." Harry said with a monotone voice directing his magic to slowly drag the bolder into the lake. Crouch was dragged to his death, at some points he even asked to be killed quickly instead.

When it was finally over he turned to Crouch's manor know full well that Barty Crouch Jr. was locked away somewhere under the imperius curse.

He walks towards the manor to kill the rest of its occupants before a suddenly stopping. He cursed as he quickly casted a wandless Tempus which read 11:00 P.M.

With one look back at the manor he turned and apparated away.   



	5. answering the 'Morte' question *Special scenes at end*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being late for a couple of days, as an apology I'll be adding two special Harry life before rebirth scenes, and one scene with Dominic's relationship partner.

"Welcome home Harry, whose Morte by the way?... No, no, no. I can't just straight up ask. I don't want him to get defensive, maybe I should make a around about way to ask like, How was your day? Did anything special? Were you with Morte again? Wait, it'll sound like I'm fishing, damn!" Dom was pacing in the kitchen.

Head turning almost every minute to the ugly clock barely resembling a calico cat. He understood that when someone says that they're coming and going at a certain time it usually means give or take a few minutes. _It's only five minutes past, nothing to worry about,_ he tells himself. 

Despite his thoughts it was obvious that he was worried from the frown on his face to the twists of his fingers. The dry skin between the fingers had already began to bleed and drip onto his(Dudley's) clothes. He took no notice of it as he continued pacing, the pain in his state forgotten. Lost in thoughts and worries, his surroundings were a hazy.

Someone could be slam a door in the next room and he wouldn't even notice. Which is why he didn't notice the very brother he was worried about was was leaning against the kitchen door frame. Watching his brother with new eyes. This side of Dominic he never noticed, or was compelled to ignore.

Then again it has been a long time since he last saw Dom, His memories a bit skewered from the passage of time, compulsions, and even his own mind trying to block him out. He fought long and hard to keep the little memories of Dom that he had. Seeing his brother at a venerable memory is something he wishes to cherish and also stop at all cost.

He feels bad for being the cause for his brother distress, but he worries if it is a bit too easy to cause his brother to tip. A nauseous feeling rose in his stomach as he spots the blood began to leave a trail.

"Dom!" Harry yelled.

As Dom turns to Harry a feeling of intense relief washed over him. He smiles as he looks into his brothers bright green eyes before wincing in pain. Looking down he noticed his hands covered in blood and the new rips and tears at his skin.

"Oh, I'm bleeding..." was the only thing that Dom said.

Completely embarrassed at his response to the wounds, he choose to shut up before anymore stupidly could escape his lips. 

"... Dom, sit down." Harry demanded, now standing in front of Dom. Dom sat down and watched as Harry grabbed his hands. A warm feeling spread around the worst eras and the wounds began to close, the itchy feeling increased tenfold. Dom's fingers twitched with the need to scratch.

The show of not-so-accidently magic surprised Dom and his eyes widen. How does he- before the thought could be finished Harry spoke. While still attending to Dom's hands.

"Morte is a man I met in my dreams, when I was at the hospital... He taught me magic, and he told me things about a whole new world of people like us. Were not alone, or Freaks like what the Dursley said. You and me are special... I met him at the hospital, and he said he'd love to take care of us. He even took me to the magical world today." Harry spoke slowly.

In his head he berated himself for lying, but quickly reassured himself. One day he'll tell Dom about his rebirth, just not today. Dom on the other had felt the itch increase as though mosquitos and ant teamed up to bit every inch of his fingers skin. The words of 'Stranger Danger' keep repeating in his head over and over again before he quickly knocked it out of his head.

"Are you sure he is... Safe?" Dom wanted to once again hit himself over the head. 

_Is he safe?! How would Harry even know? What if he is a sexual predator or, or a serial killer? He's magical and I know for sure Morte wasn't a canon character... I'm already breaking this world so much. I shouldn't be here. This is wrong, I'm not meant to be here._

"He gave me an unbreakable vow to keep me and you safe. Dom we can finally have the life we always wished for, Dom is a photographer, he travels all over the world. In fact he wants to met you tomorrow, he'll be taking us to the place I went to today, Diagon Alley, for ice cream. Please give him chance for us."

The lies continued in a effort to sooth Dom's worries. It worked as Dom's fingers stopped shaking and the twitching only happened every so often them. 

"Okay." Dom murmured getting up and leaving the room with his head down. Holding his fingers again, but this time refraining from rubbing them.

When Dom was completely out of sight, Harry leaned back and cursed quietly. Knowing that when he lies, it always turns into a story. Trying to explain Morte to Dom, instead of Gentle old wizard it turned into entity with an unbreakable vow. Instead of I claim lordships with the guidance of Morte it became, 'Surprise were getting adopted!'

_I hate myself, sometimes..._

* * *

"Death." He spoke when the being appeared signaling to him, his brother's current state of being asleep. Death remained silent watching his master with an unnerving stare. Harry previously annoyed state increased as he was met with silence. Remembering the restrictions that were on placed on Death, and how it would hinder his lie from remaining undiscovered. 

"I order you to ignore the order for you to remain silence until spoken to by your master, and I order you to change your appearance to someone in there twenty to thirties. A human ideally." The order made purely for selfish reasons, was a great mercy for Death. 

"As you wish, Master," and with that response Death's figure began to change.

In the skeleton's place was now a good-looking man with longish blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. His skin was pale and the eyes were rimmed red. Tattoos lay claim to his muscular chest and arms. A silky red robe was parted open to just above his bellybutton. He looks like one of those 'sexy badass' emperors in one of Aunt Petunia Chinese drama's. Except he didn't look Chinese. 

Death smirked at his Master's stunned expression and moved in a purposely seductive way to the chair next to his master.

"Master," HIs voice deep and the word was drawn out slowly "The appearance I have chosen is one of my lovers, before Fate stole me away. Its been thousands of years so he might have already left me for another. Pity, really." Death spoke making his voice as sensual as possible.

"...If you anything with my brother I'll order you to end yourself." Harry said glaring at Death. Death was stunned and confused at his dear mortal master's reaction. It wasn't his brother he was trying to get a reaction out of, but he shouldn't push his luck either way. This mortal master, Is from what he's seen and knows is rather scary.

"Yes master, forgive me." Death said straightening up and speaking seriously. His face expressionless.

"I need you to destroy all of Voldemort's Horcruxes, I don't want him ruining any of me and my brothers time together. You will also be acting as our guardian for the next few years."

Death gave a small nervous smile, after spending so long as not having to control his facial muscles(Because skeletons don't have them) he had a hard time controlling them.

"Master, I can act as both you and your bother's guardian but I can't kill Voldemort..." Death waited for his master to yell and scream at him, to blow up or blow something up, but instead what met him was a cold glare. A glare that could freeze anyone, even the creator in Death's opinion. 

"What do you mean? Death." Harry somehow managed to make those words sound the same way as when Hades said, "I'll torture this human so nicely it would want it, and then I'll put the in heaven, where they would hate it until they don't and then I'll drag them back and repeat for eternity." Note to never break on of the gods children's heart. Especially Hades children's

Death braced himself before continuing knowing it will only get worst from here.

"You are currently one of Tom Riddles Horcruxes, which means that as an extension of him. If you have the title of master of death then he shares it as well... Don't worry though, only those with a whole soul could control me. He will still be immortal though..." 

Harry's anger was unmeasurable, he cursed his luck that Voldemort would prove to be a bigger problem this time around. A thought that cause him to feel bubbly rose inside of his. He decided to do it.

"Gather all his Horcruxes, and bury them somewhere in Antarctica. Leave the main soul piece alone." If Voldemort ever gets a body back he'll taunt him about his horcruxes 'Where are they, ToM? Did you miss place them??? Tommy', It will be so much fun.

"Yes master..."

* * *

**Before rebirth, 4th year. 1994, Yule Dec 25**

Harry fixed his robes, it was just after the horrid opening dance the champions were forced to endure. Hermione was having the time of her life with Victor, and Ron was moaning and groaning about the Hermione being a 'traitor'. When in reality Ron was just jealous and to much of a coward to even approach her for a dance.

Harry's eyes looked over, and he stopped his rival. Though there was something off about him, Malfoy looked worried. He arrived without a date to which Ron and Harry quietly snickered about. His attention stayed on Malfoy as Pansy kept flaunting her date in the ferret's face, maybe in an effort to make him jealous.

_Where was Dominic?_

The thought was so sudden that Harry was left in a bit of a shock, _why would I be thinking about my brother at a time like this? ~~When was the last time I even spoke to him?~~_ Guilt wormed its way into his heart. Making it unbearable, and itchy. Getting up, which surprised Ron because of the suddenness, Harry moved towards Malfoy.

If anyone knew where a Slytherin is then its another Slytherin. His brother is close to Malfoy, _is he? Somethings wrong, very very wrong..._

As he approached Malfoy, another person blocked his view, Cedric. He was dancing with Cho, a thing that burned him. He knew he was feeling jealous but he couldn't help it. _Why am I jealous? ~~Its not like I like 'her'.~~_

When he turned towards Malfoy again he was already talking to his head of house, Snape. Slimy, batty git. Snape nodded once and left the ballroom, probably looking for an excuse to leave anyways. The only problem is that Malfoy left with him, so he couldn't ask about his brother.

I'll wait to tomorrow morning them. **Its probably nothing**. A voice reassured him, nobody noticed Dumbledore starring to Harry intently and sliding his wands back under his sleeve, all while dancing with a slightly drunk McGonagall.

* * *

Under the invisibility cloak, Harry slowly moved to the corner of the teachers meeting room. He doesn't know why he came here, but when he overheard the teachers talking about a tragedy. In the same manor that they used when Ginny was taken into the chamber of secrets, he knew he had to be there.

"A student died! Albus! He's dead." McGonagall cried. Tears failing down her face, as she sobs bitterly. This was the first time he had seen her anything other then serious. Snape's face was darker then usually and the grimace on his face was a mix of anger and sorrow.

Filius looks defeated, his hair in a mess. Madam Pomfrey, couldn't take whatever they were talking about anymore and left. She was in a worst state then any of them. Sprout had taken her hat of and was crying in it.

"We need to inform his brother immediately, and we'll set up a memorial. For such a young promising student to take there own life, it is the truest of tragedies," Dumbledore said.

His eyes grave and his body sunken. He immediately looked thousands of years old. They sat in silence mourning while harry tried his best to fight the feeling of dread. 

"Oh, Harry! I don't think I can tell him. I want be able too!" McGonagall yelled through tears, the very words that strike him like train of tracks. _No! It can't be, Dominic...Dom_

"I will tell him, all of you may leave. I'll end this meeting early." As all of them left one by one. Snape stayed behind, glaring forward towards the headmaster.

"Was he bullied? Was it that brats-" Snape drawled out, but before he could continue Dumbledore held his hand up. Silencing him. "Another time Severus, another time..."

Snape continued to glare and soon left. Dumbledore turned towards Harry, and beckoned him closer.

"Harry, my boy-

* * *

Draco laid in a small cave carved from a giant bolder by in the forbidden forest. It mimicked a small home, Nic used to say it was the size of a small mobile trailer, what ever that meant. Whatever you'd call it it was their home. A paradise away from a overbearing father and a neglectful brother.

Nic, Dominic, used to call it a heaven on earth. It was Nic who created it, and Draco who stumbled upon it. Draco remembers everything vividly about him, from the way he would rub his gloves as if cold to the little flare his nose does when he's excited, or really happy.

He didn't know what he remembered more vividly that smile what was so bright that the rest of the world seems dim in comparison, the way his eyes would sparkler and shine when he thought he was being sneaky, or the way he would reach out and the gentle small creases he would give.

Draco twisted and turned as restlessness set in. He wants to remember everything about him, but one thing. He doesn't want to remember the odd angle of his neck, or all the broken bones his body was riddled with. The way he whined and moaned in pain, as his last moment were spent in agony and pain.

When Draco closed his eyes, he fell unconscious with a wish that the doesn't wake up in a world without Nic, wishing that if he was to wake that the pervious days before was nothing, but a dream.

He awoken the a the feeling of someone creasing his hair, a soft laughter, and a warmth that only another person could provide. He sighed in contentment, and slowly opened his eyes, "Nic." He called, but there was no answer. His eyes met with a room so avoid with life that hopelessness filled him. The memories before of the days before hit him. He sobbed.

Soon the sobs erupted into screams, and yelling as he destroyed everything in their small little home. When his fists couldn't provided with the level of destruction his overwhelming emotions demanding. He switched to magic. Using the most destructive spells he knows. When he is done, not even experts could fix the place he destroyed.

Laying slack against a wall, he closed his eyes, and breathed. A feeling of familiar arms wrapped around his shoulders, and held him. The only thing Draco didn't destroy was a message carved into the wall, Nic's last one ever. It was only later, when Draco was awake, that he craved that block of stone out of the wall and took it home with him. 

Using every ward possible to keep it safe and hidden. Only Malfoy and Dominic knew what Dominic's last words were, in that world. A world that was about 4 years later consumed by madness, hatred, and destruction. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of you liked the little sneak peaks at the before rebirth life.  
> Harry's experience with his brother's death. Draco and Dominic was in love and how Draco reacted to his death. Now we know that won't happen this time around(Tommy boy), and the little paradise in the Forbidden forest will likely also never exist either because of the butterfly effect.
> 
> -Cause: Harry ignored Dom - Effect: Dom created his own little secret get away.  
> -Cause: Dom created his own get way - Effect: Malfoy found it.  
> -Cause: Malfoy found it - Effect: They get really close  
> -Cause: They get really close. - Effect: They fall in love
> 
> Harry won't be ignoring Dominic this time around, so that means the main event of why Draco and Dom fall in love, the Little get away, doesn't exist. They will be close friends, but without the little place to escape from reality with each other. They will only be friends.


	6. Not a chapter,

I’ll be addressing an issue I’ve be thinking about for a few days. I don’t want to immediately change such an important event I had planned for my book.

The issue is that I am unsure about whether or not to develop a relationship between Zabini and Harry.   
  


I don’t think their will be anyone that could handle Harry... and his baggage.

Harry is very insistent about his brother, and I believe Zabini would naturally be a very jealous person when it comes to someone he loves. It would probably turn very messy, very quickly.

Harry is not emotionally stable and honestly they would probably walk out the door because I refuses to right a really toxic relationship for one of my main characters.

Harry also has a problem with identifying social cues and would likely, will say something offensive and not understand why others are reacting a certain way.

He also spent the majority of his life before the rebirth killing any human he crossed that wasn’t a child, or pregnant.

He isn’t social sensitive, and rather dense in some areas. Most wouldn’t be able to handle him. Especially Slytherin, who are all about subtly (unless you’re Voldemort or Draco..) and social networking.

That also puts the Hufflepuffs on the relationship chopping block as well. Though not as into subtly as the Slytherins they do have a tight hold on information.

  
They are likely to hear something about Harry saying something offensive like “Your eyes are so blue, it feels like I’m looking at that one spell that dissects it’s victims alive and stitch themselves up again.” He’ll probably be put on the Hufflepuffs blacklist or something.

The Ravenclaws are knowledge oriented and would appreciate Harry’s well of spells and odd facts, but Harry would eventually tire them out with his eccentrics. As Ravenclaws aren’t know for liking the eccentric(Luna)

The Gryffindor’s would probably a bit more stubborn and try really hard in the relationship. But it might be unappreciated, and received with indifference.  
  


He would barely do anything for the relationship and not spend time to develop it. He might even get bored and break up after like a week.

Harry is a wildcard when it comes to who he dates, he always acts differently. As he doesn’t really know much, right now, about his ‘real self’, he sort of molds to the person he is talking too. 

He is the perfect conversationalist, but terrible friend/relationship partner. 

  
so, the relationship between him and Zabini doesn’t seem long lasting, and it would be more likely if their relationship only consisted of a ‘friends with benefits’ like status.

Where they use each other to resolve sexual frustration. And nothing else.

Right now I’m think about young adults in the series or OC’s that could keep Harry’s interests.

Any thoughts would be appreciated! I’ll be deleting this chapter in 5 days, as not to mess with my book’s word count.   
  


I use my word count to keep track of the amount of work I do each two days


End file.
